


Because I'm In Love With You.

by ErykahBaWho



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErykahBaWho/pseuds/ErykahBaWho
Summary: Kat realizes that she's in love with Adena and it all spirals out of control from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I'm an artist, and I'm sensitive about my shit :) No, in all honesty, I have NEVER written a fanfic in my entire life. I absolutely hated taking English in school and college. But, Kadena has somehow inspired me to give it a go. If you have any criticisms or suggestions, feel free to let me know. I'm no expert so I formatted things the best way I could figure. I preface Sutton's dialogue by a "-" and Jane's by a "~" in OT3 scenes and Adena's dialogue by a "-" in Kadena scenes. Kat's has no extra punctuation. Also, I tried my best to get characterization down accurately, but we haven't seen how Kat and Adena truly interact in an intimate setting that much. In my headcanon, they would both play off of each other with witty banter, Kat being more flirtatious and Adena being more of a smart-ass (in a light-hearted way) because she likes to make Kat squirm. And as far as the OT3 goes, I feel like Jane would be the one to jokingly give Kat a hard time, teasing her about her feelings (not maliciously, of course) while Sutton would be the peacekeeper that reassures Kat. Since the season is still in progress, my fic may turn out to be wildly irrelevant because who knows, we might get a dramatic love confession on Kat's part. So I'm posting this now so I can claim ignorance if I'm wrong :) Enjoy! Or, don't. It's up to you.

** In Kat's apartment. Adena is waking up really early to head to work. **

"Do you really have to get up already?" Adena chuckles at the sound of Kat's whiny, morning voice because it was probably the most endearing thing in the world. Right next to the way Kat curls up against Adena's back anytime Adena tried to scoot away ever so slightly in the middle of the night to reverse the effects of overheating. _Seriously, Kat's body was like a furnace._

-"What do you mean by 'already'? I've practically stayed in bed with you all weekend."

"Yeah, but 5 AM, babe? Let me at least make you something to take for lunch. You know how you get when you're busy. You never remember to eat and I don't want you feeling faint again like that ti-"

-"Really, don't trouble yourself. I'll be fine, Kat." And with that, Adena, sits up, smiles, and plants a soft kiss down on Kat's lips to cut her off. Because once Kat really gets worked up, it's no easy task getting her to calm back down. Kat responds with a slightly more sensual kiss of her own, cups the back of Adena's neck, and gently applies a bit of pressure. Silently entreating Adena to lay back down. They both linger into the kiss for _just_ a little too long, and it takes some hardy restraint on Adena's part to pull away because she was well aware of the dangerous and time-consuming yet incredibly addictive territory they were treading into. And she really had to get to her scheduled shoot soon. As she looked down into Kat's eyes, she couldn't help but feel her heart drop a little at her pleading gaze.

-"I'll tell you what. I should be done with this morning gig at around 1. I'll stop by Scarlet and we can have lunch together before I start preparing for my Wednesday show this evening. My treat."

And as if the smile on Kat's face wasn't rewarding enough, Kat reached up and tenderly caressed the side of Adena's face before placing one last quick kiss on her lips.

"Ok but, just so you know, this totally means I get to treat you to dinner _and_ pick the movie tonight." Kat smugly counters.

-"Whatever you want, Kat." Adena laughs and affectionately shakes her head from side to side because only Kat would think that _she_ was the one that was winning in the aforementioned situation.

**In the Fashion Closet later on that day.**

"I'm screwed."

Kat is sat, exasperated on the floor as Sutton rifles through clothing racks.

-"You're screwed? Oliver expects me to hand deliver an Armani dress to him by this Friday, provided by my Armani connect. Ask me who my Armani connect is."

"Ok, who is your Armani connect?" Kat sighs.

-"I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Sutton shoots a fake smile at Kat as Jane shuffles in and plops down next to Kat.

~"Hi! What are we talking about?" Jane chirps.

-"Oh, I'm just busy fretting about Oliver drama again."

"And I'm just busy being a pathetic mess."

~"Okay, table the Oliver discussion for now. Since when are you, of all people, a pathetic mess?"

"Since I decided to let Adena completely ruin my life." Kat dramatically laments. "It's already after 1 now and I still haven't heard back from her! She doesn't even realize that it's impossible for me to even remotely get things done in a timely fashion when I'm constantly checking to see if she's called or texted. Jacqueline has already had to reprimand me today for forgetting to tweet during our 'fitness tip of the week' hour, and I haven't even had my midday coffee yet. So, like I said, I'm pathetic."

-"Hey, you are not pathetic. You just worry too much. You said she was busy, so I'm sure she'll call back when she gets a chance." Sutton absentmindedly reassures her. Jane looks on, amused at the pitiful sight before her.

~"I know exactly what your problem is."

"What?"

~"It sounds to me like somebody is in looove." Jane sing songs teasingly.

"Oh please, I'm just upset because we have lunch plans! And I'd hate for her to skip them because she gets hunger headaches when she doesn't make time to eat. And yes, of course, I'd be kind of bummed if I don't get to see her. But the least she could do is call or something if she's not going to show, I mean, I'm not crazy in thinking that way, right? It would be rude not to call." Kat shifts between peering at both Jane and Sutton, waiting for one of them to verbally agree with her. When she gets no reply, she dismissively waves her hand and continues "You know, actually, I think I'll just call her myself, again, because this is getting ridiculous. No, I'll text her so I know she'll get the message. Honestly, this woman is going to drive me insane. She knows I hate when she just disappears like this." Jane and Sutton look on, wide-eyed in stunned silence as Kat mumbles incoherently under her breath and frantically taps away at her phone.

-"Yeahhh, I'm with Jane on this one. You've got it bad, kiddo."

"Wha-Oh, come on! That's so not the case." Jane and Sutton both cock their heads to the side and simultaneously let out a series of long, unconvinced _hmmmmm_ 's and _if you say_ _soooo_ 's.

"Oh my God. That is so the case." Kat's eyes dance between the two of them in disbelief at her sudden epiphany. "I'm totally in love with Adena. I have to tell her, right? I mean, do I just come out and say it? How does this even work? I'm-"

~"Woah, slow down there, Casanova! You don't have to tell her anything unless you feel like it's the right time. Trust me, I've had my fair share of experience in saying it when it wasn't appropriate." Jane cringes and physically tries to shake the memories of her previous love confessions away.

"Yeah, but how do I know when the 'right time' is? And why hasn't she said it yet? Does it mean it's not the right time for her? Oh my God, what if she doesn't love me back? Guys, what am I going to-"

-"Hey, it's gonna be okay!" Sutton cuts Kat off "I'm sure Adena feels the same way. I mean seriously, I should record you two when you get together, you guys are sickening.." Jane shoots a piercing look at Sutton "..in the best way possible. So cute."

"But she's just so much better at this relationship stuff than I am, Sutton." Kat groans. "What if you're just projecting the way I'm feeling onto her and assuming she's as enamored as I am. She would've told me she loves me by now if she felt that way." Kat looks down, defeated. There's a solemn silence in the room and Sutton glances at Jane, begging her to chime in at any moment.

~"Um. Exactly! She's good at this relationship stuff. So maybe she hasn't said it because she doesn't want to scare you? You kind of don't have the best track record when it comes to your reactions to intense things."

"Oh, Adena's calling! I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out! What do I do?"

~"Exhibit A."

-"You could..answer it?"

"What if this is like that thing when you're thinking about someone and moments later they call you? What is it called again?"

~"Ooh! Telepathy!" Jane perks up and Sutton looks at her as if to say _Really?_ "What? I wrote an article about it a little while back." Jane shrugs.

"Telepathy! She probably sensed that I was talking about her and now she's calling to remind me of what an idiot I am for even thinking about this love mess already. I mean, it's only been like six and a half months. When do people even typically say it?"

-"...OR she's calling you to confirm those lunch plans you were just panicking about not even 5 minutes ago." Sutton can't even believe she has to remind Kat of that.

"Right! Lunch." Kat's phone buzzes with a text notification from Adena.

_For someone who's apparently been attached to their phone all morning, you sure are suspiciously quiet now! I hope it's because you've busied yourself with work and not that you've gotten yourself into any trouble ;) Anyways, I'm on my way._

"Great. She's on her way now. I have approximately half an hour to figure out how not to bring this up when I see her. Maybe I should just tell her not to bother." Kat unlocks her phone and is about to call Adena when Jane snatches the phone out of her grip.

~"Kat. Stop. Just. I don't know? Talk to her? Tell her how you feel and go from there." Jane recommends this matter-of-factly as though it were the most obvious and practical solution to Kat's crisis.

"You write, what, all of four relationship columns and suddenly you're a love doctor? It's not that simple, Tiny Jane." Kat frustratingly declares.

-"That's because you're overthinking it. But I gotta go, Oliver expected me back at least 10 minutes ago. Seriously, just talk to Adena. Let me know how it goes!" Sutton yells over her shoulder as she rushes out of the fashion closet.

And it was in that moment that Kat subconsciously decided to completely ignore every ounce of sane, rational advice she had just received. Because self-sabotage is what Kat Edison does best, and what better subject is there to internally agonize about than love?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Kat Edison being a hopeless mess.

Kat is half heartedly picking at her sushi as Adena describes how her day is going so far. Usually, Kat could hang onto and recall every minute detail when it came to Adena, but presently, she was far too distracted to even notice that Adena was trying to now get her attention.

-"Kat. Kat!"

"Huh? Yeah, what's up?"

-"I was asking if you'd be okay with that." Adena leans back in her chair and crosses her arms as she carefully surveys Kat's face. It was evident that Kat was desperately racking her brain to figure out just _what on earth_ Adena was referring to, and Adena would've put her out of her misery if she weren't so incredibly amused right now.

"Y-yeah, babe. Sure." Kat stutters out followed by a forced smile.

-"Really?" Adena furrows her eyebrows incredulously.

"I mean if that's what you want?"

-"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes! Of course, I heard you." Kat's voice is a little too high pitched, a little too defensive, and she takes a sip of her iced tea in order to stop herself from talking, hoping that Adena didn't notice the change in her inflection.

-"I knew it!" _Dammit, she had noticed. As usual._ "First, you're a terrible liar. And second, I want you to know that you just agreed to let me pick what we are watching tonight."

"Ugh, Adena. That's not even fair. Why would you ask me that when you know I'm not listening? And I seriously don't know if I can handle another documentary, babe."

-"Ah, so it all finally comes out. You're a liar, you're no longer interested in what I have to say, and you hate my taste in movies." Adena gasps and places her hand over her chest to feign heartbreak. And Kat is looking at her with such an adorably mopey face that Adena can't help but reach across the table and grab her hands.

-"I'm only teasing you, ma petite chatte." Adena smirks at her and Kat gifts her with a small knowing grin of her own.

"Oh, okay. I see what you did there. And here I was thinking I'm the vulgar one." Kat adds with a growing smile.

-"I see that somebody has been paying attention to my lessons." Adena adds, pleasantly surprised.

"I'll admit, I was never really the best student. But, uh, it definitely doesn't hurt when you're hot for teacher." Kat suggestively confesses as she leans in slowly and attempts to draw Adena closer by their still connected hands. And Adena leans back, with quite a bit haste.

-"And there she is. Now, are you going to tell me where you've been hiding this entire conversation?"

"Can't we just talk about _ma petite_ _chatte_ a little more? I kind of liked where that was heading." Kat grumpily protests as she sinks back into her seat.

-"Kat. Come on, tell me what's on your mind. It's like you were in a trance a minute ago." Adena softly implores. "Plus we're in public. And I tend to charge for my shows. It would be kind of hard to enforce a fee out here in the open." Adena quips. Kat knows that Adena isn't going to drop the subject without prying even further, and Kat doesn't trust that she can contain herself any longer anyways, so she tries to carefully pick her words before speaking again.

"It's just-are you happy? Being with me? Like in a relationship?" Kat immediately regrets the way she asked those questions because now Adena has a worried expression on her face and that's the last thing she wanted out of this exchange.

"Wait, no, let me try that again. Do you really want to be with me?" _Wow. Nice one, Kat._ And with that, Adena is gazing at her with an all too familiar look of anxious confusion and Kat's heart breaks just a tad bit more.

-"I-Yes, I really want to be with you. And I am very happy. Where is this coming from? Are you still upset about earlier? Because I truly did mean to call you sooner, I just got really caught up with the shoot. I never want you to think I'm intentionally avoiding you or-"

"What? No, Adena. I'm over that now, honestly. I'm sorry about blowing up your phone, by the way. I know that you had work to do. But I just-I don't know how to go about saying this."

-"What are you trying to say? That you are unhappy?"

"No! God, no. Quite the opposite, actually."

-"I..don't understand. Why are you acting like this then?"

"Well, I'm just not used to how things work in a relationship. And I don't want to mess up what we have or make things weird, you know? But earlier when you weren't responding to me, I was thinking. A lot. And I realized something." Adena's patient eyes are transfixed on Kat's, silently urging her to continue speaking. "What I realized is that..I think..I, uh..actually do want to celebrate our anniversary. Each month." Adena now appears perplexed, yet intrigued. "And yes, I know I said that the concept was cheesy and frivolous and unnecessarily capitalistic before. And also, yes, the word 'mensiversary' reminds me of discarded uterine lining. But I feel like what we have is something to celebrate, right? Or is that too much?" Kat looks back up at Adena's now tickled expression.

-"Who knew you would turn out to be such a romantic?" Adena jokingly coos as she reaches up to pinch Kat's cheek and tries to fight off a delighted laugh.

"Actually, that was a stupid idea. Forget I even said anything." Kat grumbles as she bats Adena's hand away.

-"Now you know I hate when you use that word. Oh, honey, you know that if this is something you really want to do, then I am one hundred percent behind it. I'm sorry for poking fun at it." Adena regards Kat with the utmost sincerity. And any other time, Kat would greatly appreciate Adena's proclivity to go along with whatever Kat proposes. But this was one hundred percent something that Kat did _not_ want to do. She wasn't lying when she was listing off all the criticisms she had for the silly tradition. But she knew that if she looked _just_ pained enough and criticized her suggestion, then Adena would reassure her and insist that they do it anyway, no matter how absurd the idea. It was how she had inadvertently convinced Adena to entertain Kat's habit of sending her 'punny' pictures whenever something reminded her of Adena. Last month, Kat had been walking to that new Italian place that opened up a block from Steinem when the heel of her shoe got caught in one of those grates in the sidewalk. So, naturally, a lightbulb went off in Kat's head and she sent a text to Adena that read: "I think you're really *insert picture of sidewalk grate*" And, naturally, Adena did not catch on at all. In fact, she completely disregarded the text, opting to just ask Kat what it meant when she got home an hour later. To say that Kat was disappointed that her attempt at corny banter had flopped was an understatement. Kat had to spell out her message even though she thought it was pretty clear, and explaining good jokes always takes the fun out of them.

_"See, it's a grate. So I was saying that I think you're really '_ _grate_ _', you know? Greaaaat? I don't know, I was trying to be clever I guess."_

_ -"Ah, I get it now. That's pretty funny." Adena chuckles lightly as she admires Kat's picture. _

_ "Well not anymore! And it's obviously not that good of a pun if you didn't get it the first time, so." Kat throws up her hands and plops down on the couch next to Adena. _

_-"Oh, come on. It really was witty! I bet I'll get it next time." Adena promises as she nudges Kat's shoulder encouragingly._ Kat really wasn't planning on initiating a 'next time', but she didn't have to worry about that because sure enough, the very next evening Adena sent her a text that read "I *insert picture of Adena's desk chair*-ish every moment that I get to spend with you. Wish you were here already." From then on, Kat and Adena's text thread had been littered with sappy photos that served to profess their undying affection for each other. Photos like "You are a-*insert picture of random door*-able." and "I can't *insert picture of, well, a picture* my life without you." Or the ever smooth, ever poetic "Don't tell my girlfriend I said this, but I'm a huge fan of your *insert random picture of a cardboard box on the street*." _Adena still won't let Kat live that one down._ Photos so embarrassing, Kat would probably spontaneously combust if Sutton and Jane were to ever see them. Because that would be a far more preferable fate to the one filled with the endless ribbing she'd receive if her friends got a hold of that thread. But, Adena's tendency to make Kat feel less insecure about her thoughts, concerns, and desires, whether they be super heavy or super mushy, was among the many things that made Kat fall in love with Adena. Did she hate that she had to exploit this wonderful trait of Adena's in order to get her off her back about what was really troubling her? Of course. And she silently vowed to never manipulate Adena in this way again. But the alternative of actually discussing something so fragile and so new that she could hardly describe her feelings adequately in coherent sentences was frankly, not an option.

"Sooo the 17th, right? Wow, that's actually next Thursday. That's so...close." If Adena notices the strained tone of Kat's voice, she doesn't let on.

-"It's a date."Adena smiles warmly at Kat as she stands and starts to wrap up the remainder of her lunch. "And as you can see, I'm saving the rest of my gyro to eat for later, so you don't have to send me another barrage of texts wondering if I'm dead or alive. I have to run now, but I'll see you again tonight?"

"Yeah, babe. Just come by whenever you're done with your gallery stuff. And I hope you don't think you really got one over on me. I'm still picking the movie." Kat accusingly points a finger at Adena as Adena bends down to place a kiss on Kat's lips that soothes her frazzled nerves in an instant.

-"Whatever you want, Kat." Maybe this extra guaranteed date each month wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: The phrase "ma petite chatte" can apparently be used as a term of endearment in French. It means "my little cat". But when it's phrased in this way, as opposed to "mon petit chat", it also has a double meaning. Essentially "my little pussy". So Adena is calling Kat 'her little cat' in more ways than one :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst. A little sex.

-"Should I go with the burgundy pair or the one that's more wine-colored?" Sutton can't decide which shoes to wear on her date tonight.

~"Ooh, wine would actually be really nice right now." Jane hops off Sutton's bed and starts to head toward the kitchen.

-"Ugh, you're no help. Kat?"

~"Don't bother, she's been essentially glued to her phone for the past 20 minutes. Probably too busy texting her lover." Jane winks. "And those shoes look almost the exact same, by the way."

"Okay, A, I'm not texting Adena."

~"Shocking." Jane jokingly gibes as she leaves, in search of wine.

"B, we can't be considered lovers if we don't mutually love each other!" Kat elevates her voice so she knows that Jane can hear her across the apartment. "And C, both of those heels age you. Don't you have a sexier red?" Kat says in a more muted tone, just for Sutton.

-"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask about that! So wait, are you saying you told her and she didn't reciprocate your feelings?" Sutton sits down on the bed and starts to rub Kat's back consolingly.

"Nope. I don't know whether or not she feels the same way because I chickened out and never really brought it up." Kat hurries through her admission because she's not particularly proud of her cowardice. Jane returns to the room with a bottle of wine and 3 glasses. "And if you both _must_ know, I've been scrolling through Amazon. Trying to find a gift for Adena. For our anniversary."

~"Wow. Do you do your Christmas shopping in July, too? I thought you guys didn't make a year for another 5 months or so." Jane jests as she pours a generous glass of wine.

-"Oh hush, I think it's sweet that Kat's looking so early!" Sutton fondly lays her head on Kat's shoulder.

"You're right. But this isn't for our one year anniversary. It's for our 7 month one." Kat takes the first glass of wine from Jane and gulps it down. "Gosh, that's tasty. You know, actually, there's this new wine I've been dying to try. It's called-"

~"Woah, back up a second. You two celebrate your anniversary each month?" Jane is trying really hard to hold her laughter in.

"Yep. It's great. Can we move on now?"

-"Awwwww, baaaabe." Sutton now has her arm around Kat and is rocking them side to side. Jane completely loses it and dies laughing on the floor.

~"Oh my God! This is priceless. And yet, ironically, you owe me $50, Sutton."

"You guys bet that Adena and I celebrate a monthly anniversary?" Kat looks at Sutton in disbelief.

-"To your credit, I told Jane that you probably go M.I.A on random weekends because you're shacked up in your apartment having awesome, marathon sex sessions. And honestly, if you're participating in these little monthly shindigs, I can't be too far off. So that'll be $25, actually." Sutton directs at Jane who rolls her eyes and stands up to continue serving the wine.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyways, help me out? I need to get her something that says 'I'm in love with you, but I can't verbalize that, so here's a little something to hint at it in hopes that you catch on and confess that you love me first.' Oh, and I need to have it by Thursday."

~"Wha-that's in three days."

"Thanks, Jane. That was very enlightening. I was thinking this set of personalized candles would do the trick. She loves candles, so if I get her some, then she'll attribute those feelings of love to me, and it should be smooth sailing from there." Sutton takes Kat's phone out of her hand to inspect her selection.

-"Nah. That's way too cliché. Plus, I've been to her place enough times to recall that she has like a billion candles already."

"What can I say, the woman appreciates a good candle."

~"They do make her apartment smell absolutely amazing." Jane adds.

-"Yeah, and it creates a very warm, inviting atmosphere." Sutton concurs.

All three of them quietly nod in agreement as they sip on wine.

** Later on at Adena's apartment. **

-"That isn't the pan I was talking about, Kat." Adena looks up over her shoulder and grins affectionately before returning to the onions and peppers she was chopping. "Get the deep one with the two handles."

"Wha-ok well next time be a little bit more specific because that's definitely a 'pot', Adena. Or better yet, get it yourself." Kat snapped back.

-"Hey, it's okay." Adena laughed softly "No need to get all sour. In my defense, I did say to fill a pan up with water to boil. So if you've been making it a habit to boil water in a French skillet, then maybe my cooking lectures aren't as thorough as I thought. Perhaps you should come in for a little extra, private tutoring?" Adena says as she raises her eyebrows flirtatiously and bumps Kat with her hip.

Kat exhales deeply "How am I supposed to know you really want the pot if you don't tell me, you know?"

-"Well, technically a 'pan' can refer to a 'pot' so I did tell you that I wanted it." Adena smirks.

"No! You didn't!" Kat was starting to get a little angry. "Gosh, Adena, why can't you just say what you really mean sometimes? If you're so good at this, then there's no reason why I should be left guessing right now."

Adena's mouth hangs slightly open and she sets down her cutting utensils to face Kat."Are we still talking about cookware here, or am I missing something?"

"Forget it, Adena. It's fine. Listen, I'm actually not that hungry so I think I'm just gonna go to sleep." Kat starts to hurriedly walk past Adena toward the bed.

-"Kat? Kat, please!" Adena trails her. "What is going on with you? You've been so hostile and broody this past week and I'm starting to get concerned. I can't even change a roll of toilet paper without you thinking I'm making a personal attack on you for facing the roll 'the wrong way'." Adena frustratedly imitates Kat's complaint. One of the many things Kat had made a fuss about as of late.

"I told you. It's nothing, Adena. Look, I think I'll actually just sleep at my place tonight." Kat coldly asserts as she walks through the apartment, searching for her shoes and bag.

-"Kat. If I've said or done anything to offend you, I am deeply sorry."

"That's the thing, Adena. You haven't _said_ anything. Quite the contrary, actually." Adena is now wearing such a sad, puzzled expression and Kat feels so horrible that she has to fight the urge to grab Adena and whisper 'love' into her skin through her lips as she kisses her all over. On her face. On her fingertips. On her ankles. On her inner arm, decorated with tattoos. On her chest. On her stomach. And she'd leave a path of searing kisses going lower and lower until Adena's hands were a tangled mess in her hair, her grip tightening as she breathlessly begs _Please, Kat. Don't stop._ And just for being so polite (far more polite than Kat ever tends to be), Kat would enthusiastically continue to kiss and lick and suck until her own face was coated with Adena. And she'd thrust. Deeper and harder at Adena's raspy insistence. She had gotten the hang of the whole 'girl thing' a long time ago, and she now knows that if she'd curl her fingers just like- _Oh, Kat. Right there like that. Ah, I'm so close.-_ that, it would only be a matter of seconds before Adena would come undone all over the palm of her hands. Her voice an octave higher as she helplessly falls apart, desperately clutching at Kat's hair, neck, and back, just to have a hold on something, anything. Her thighs trembling and tightening around Kat's shoulders. Her walls rhythmically clenching around Kat's hand, daring her to try and pull out. So Kat would leave her fingers inside and maintain a steady pressure, rising and falling in sync with Adena's spasming hips as she rides out the wave of her orgasm. Maybe Kat would get lucky and bring Adena to the peak _again_ , the second time hot on the trail of the first, if she could only angle her hand just- _Kat! Oh, I'm coming again._ -right. Adena would push Kat away before the sensations got too overwhelming. And then Kat would crawl up slowly. Tenderly retracing her steps by pressing soft kisses to Adena's hips, breasts, collarbones, and neck until she was reacquainted with her parted lips. She would spell _I love you_ out with her tongue against Adena's own as Adena's faint, throaty moans would shake Kat to the core. Then, Adena would have to understand. There's no way she wouldn't be able to feel just how deeply Kat was feeling her. _No pun intended._ But Kat won't be satisfied with Adena simply feeling the love. She wants Adena to say it. She needs to hear it so that she can play the words back over and over in her head. She needs Adena to let her know that she is just as hopelessly besotted as she is. And Adena wasn't doing that right now. So, Kat leaves. Kat knows she's not being fair to Adena. But sometimes, it's just easier to put up a wall rather than let people in, even if you love them. It wasn't a personal thing. Kat was this way with virtually everybody. She had worked so hard over the years to protect the inner workings of her mind from the scrutiny of others, starting with her overly involved, overly analytical parents. Granted, she was trying with Adena. She _really_ was. And she had made such good progress over the past couple of months, sharing things with Adena that her parents and even her best friends didn't know about her. Adena had a way of unraveling Kat that threatened to dissolve every semblance of her false bravado and tough exterior, and while Kat was eternally grateful for that, it was fucking terrifying her right now. So, in accordance with her typical modus operandi, she retreated. However, just because it felt like the safer option to Kat, didn't mean it was the one that made her feel the greatest. Kat spent the remainder of her night, alone and fighting off stinging tears as she desperately tried to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persistant!Kat back at it again.

If Kat thought she felt bad yesterday, she was ill-prepared for the storm that was brewing now. As she awoke, she noticed that her head was throbbing, her throat was dry, and her stomach was in knots. She was also cranky as hell because she had only managed to sleep in increments of about an hour at a time, _if that_. She picked up her phone and realized that she had two unread text messages. One from Sutton, thanking her for the shoe suggestion because her date couldn't keep his hands off her. One from her phone company advertising something about a new high-speed data package. Zero from Adena. Normally, when she and Adena would get into little tiffs, they never stayed upset for long. And provided they weren't already together at one of their apartments _because Kat genuinely didn't make it a habit to just storm out like that_ , laughing about how petty they were being, one or the other would send a conciliatory text extending an olive branch so they could just get back to binge watching Game of Thrones together for the 3rd time. Kat figures it's her turn to send the text this time.

_ Hey, babe. I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have just walked out like that. And I know I completely ruined dinner too. Let me make it up to you! Dinner at my place after work? I'll be the chef tonight and you can oversee things to make sure I'm not making the veggie stir-fry in a stockpot or something ;) _

 

** In the Fashion Closet later on. **

 

-"It's definitely made from garbanzo beans. I saw it on a cooking show once." Sutton declaratively claims.

~"Nooo, it's made from chickpeas! What the hell even is a.. _garpunzel bean_?" Jane's face is scrunched up in bewilderment as

Kat sulks in and sits down on the floor.

-"Ooh, glad you're here! Please tell Jane that hummus is made from garbanzo beans. You'd know."

"I did something bad."

~"What, did you tweet out one of your sexts that was meant for Adena again?" Jane looks down at her phone to see if she had missed a new tweet alert notification from the Scarlet account.

"Okay, that was hardly a sext."

-"Ohh what was it again?! 'I'll admit, I was feeling a bit off today. But you definitely turned me on.'?" Sutton says in a faux sultry voice.

~"Good thing Jacqueline was in a meeting at the time and didn't see that one." Jane remarks.

"I yelled at Adena last night. And then I bailed."

Sutton sits down next to Kat. "Well, what were you guys fighting about?"

" _We_ weren't fighting. I was just being foolish. As usual. And I don't know how to fix this."

~"And you've already apologized?"

"I've said 'sorry' via text, voicemail and I even sent her an email in case she was just at her computer and not paying attention to her phone. Which I knew wasn't the case because I saw that she read my messages, so. She's ignoring me, Jane. She's never done that before, not like this."

~"Hm. Adena's usually pretty forgiving. You must have really let her have it."

-"Maybe you should just give her some space, love. I mean she seems to be asking for it without, you know, asking for it." Sutton suggests with a sympathetic look.

Kat's phone buzzes with a text from Adena.

_You called?_

Kat could practically taste the sass dripping from Adena's lips as she read the text. Normally, Kat would probably roll her eyes because, duh, she called. Six times, to be exact. Kat started to type a text out asking if now was a good time to call again. But she erased it and decided to just call anyway while she knew she had Adena's attention. Any reply, even a smart-alecky one, was good enough for Kat.

"Hey guys, I gotta handle this." She sheepishly states as she gestures toward her phone.

-"Okay, we'll leave you to it. Good luck." Sutton adds with a comforting smile. Kat takes a deep breath and dials Adena's number.

\--

"Hey, Adena." Kat utters cautiously. 

-"Kat." Adena's reply is curt.

"How's it going?"

-"You needed something?"

"I-uh. Did you get my messages?"

-"I did."

Kat's a little thrown off. She's not used to Adena being _this_ short with her.

"Oh! Cool, cool...Look, babe, I'm really sorry. I was way out of line yesterday, I know."

_ Silence. _

"Adena?"

-"I'm listening."

It was clear that these attempts at making amends over the phone weren't resonating with Adena.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could come over to your place tonight? So we can talk in person?"

-"Ah, so now you want to be at my place."

_Ouch._

"Alright, I deserved that. But what do you say, babe?"

Kat hears Adena's discontented sigh loud and clear.

"Come on, Adena. Please? I can't stand having you mad at me like this."

-"I'm not mad, Kat." Adena exhales deeply. "But when you shut me out like you did last night, it hurts. It really does."

"I know. And I'm so-"

-"If you know, then why do you do it?"

Kat's tongue began to feel like a block of lead and she couldn't formulate a response because she didn't really have a good answer for Adena. _Because I'm an idiot. Because all of this is new to me and I don't know how to handle it. Because I'm in love with you._

-"Anyways, I'm in the middle of something right now so I'm going to go."

"Oh. Um, okay. Well, I'll talk to you later?"

-"Bye, Kat." _Beep-Beep-Beep_

 

Kat wanted to break down into tears right then and there. She wanted to curl herself up into a ball and just disappear. She felt so helpless and small. Never in her life had another person had this type of effect on her. But she couldn't break down right now, she was at Scarlet. So Kat did what she did best. She put on a brave face and mechanically maneuvered through the rest of the day. It was frighteningly, yet impressively robotic. She was on autopilot until she found herself walking past an advertisement for an airline company on the back of a bus stop on the way home. It reminded her of the hurdles that had to be cleared _just_ to get Adena back in New York. The words- _They won't let me into the country_  -rang loudly in her ears and sent a chill down her spine. The mere prospect of never being able to see Adena again was enough to send Kat racing to the airport, determined to find a solution to such an unbearable destiny. Thankfully, due to Kat's tireless effort, she was here now. She was hers. And if they were on good terms, Kat would probably send her a text that reads: "You are just *insert picture of the plane in the ad* beautiful." _And patient. And kind. And a great cook. And you make me feel safe. And I am completely and utterly in love with you._  In this moment, Kat realizes what she has to do. 'Sorry' just wasn't going to cut it this time. She had to tell Adena something that she hadn't heard before. So Kat turns on her heels and is rushing to the subway station with a renewed energy because _holy shit_ she was in love with Adena _fucking_ El-Amin and she was about to tell her. She'd shout it to her from the mountaintops if she had the capabilities. She felt invigorated and anxious and excited and scared but mostly, she felt relief. She was on such a high right now that she dared anybody to tell her that it was impossible for humans to have wings.

\--

Kat walks up to Adena's call box and buzzes it. Once. Twice. Seven times? Who was really keeping count anyway? She calls Adena and hears one and a half rings before- _Hello. Salaam. Bonjour. It's Adena.-_ so Kat hangs up. _She's intentionally avoiding me._  Kat doesn't care though. She'd camp outside Adena's apartment all night if she ha-

** Bang! **

The sound of the door being burst open makes Kat jump a little. Adena is standing there with the most unamused look on her face and then suddenly she isn't. Adena had already turned around and was on her way up the stairs as the door threatened to slam shut in Kat's face. Kat squeezes through just in time and makes it up the stairs where she sees the door to Adena's apartment is slightly ajar. _Damn, that woman sure had a knack for quickly making herself scarce when she wanted to._ She gingerly pushes the door open to let herself in and then closes the door quietly behind her. What she sees when she gets a chance to really observe her surroundings makes her stomach drop. There are photos scattered all over the apartment. On the living room floor and table. On Adena's desk. Her bed. Adena had only ever sifted recklessly and aimlessly through her photo albums when she felt especially distressed. Kat had seen her do this twice before. Once when her favorite aunt died. And once when her father got diagnosed with cancer (thankfully, it was caught early and he was doing much better right now). Adena traveled a lot and although she loved her job, sharing her art with the world, sometimes chaotic events made her long for home. For stability. Looking through the photos grounded her. Kat wanted to kick herself for making Adena feel so insecure.

"Babe.." Adena is sitting on her bed and doesn't even look up from the photo in her hand to acknowledge Kat's presence.

"Adena, look at me.." Kat gently places her hand under Adena's chin and lifts it so that she can see Adena's face. Adena was averting her gaze but Kat could see that her eyes are puffy and red and there are tears currently welling up in them. She wants to do nothing more than wrap Adena up and let her know that she's here. That she's not going anywhere. How could she when her heart was in the hands of the amazing woman sitting before her? But just like when they were downstairs, Adena is already on the move again.

"Adena, please, just hear me out." Kat begs.

Adena isn't responding to her. Instead, she's gathering up all of the photos in the living room so she can return them to the album.

"I know you're really upset, babe. I get it. I-" Kat is trailing Adena as she hastily moves through the room. Adena drops the photos that she's holding in her hands onto her desk and clutches the back of the chair until the whites of her knuckles are visible.

-"No, Kat. You don't get it." Her voice is gruff. It sounds like she's fighting to choke back tears. "You can not just run when you feel like it and then return at your earliest convenience."

Kat is standing there stupefied because Adena was right. It was unfair to Adena for her to expect that she'd always be ready to accept Kat back with open arms every time she messed up.

"Babe, I-"

-"You act without thinking about how your behavior affects others. Affects me. You take advantage of my leniency." Adena is now moving toward the bed to round up all of the photos strewn about the sheets.

-"You say or do something hurtful and then crawl back to me, groveling with a 'Babe, I'm sorry. You were right. I know-'. Please, Kat, tell me what the hell you know! I'm all ears, come on!"

"Adena-" Adena is already whisking back toward the desk, photos in tow.

-"Do you know how unnerving it is when you brush me off like you did last night? Like I'm nothing to you? Do you understand that here, in America, you are _everything_? My family doesn't live here, Kat. My friends are scattered around in different countries and I'm lucky to see them in passing when they stop through New York." Adena was no longer able to withhold her tears and they fell freely down her face as she sat down in her desk chair, head in her hands. "I can't do this without you, Kat." She's barely able to manage a whisper as she delivers those words through her hands.

Kat kneels down in front of her and is stunned to find that her own vision is blurry. She hadn't even realized that she had begun crying, too. Adena's muffled sobs broke something inside of Kat that made her physically ache all over.

"Adena..babe. Please, don't cry. Please. I'm here, I wasn't going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I-" Kat is delicately wiping tears from Adena's face when she catches Adena's eyes searching for her own. Kat stops clearing her tears away and stares into Adena. Throughout this whole encounter, Adena had not once looked Kat in the eyes. Kat's heart stopped. Her breathing stalled. Time stood still. The amount of serenity that Kat felt in that very moment was overwhelming and it stirred something up inside of her. She was reminded of what her mission was in the first place. She steeled herself, took a deep breath and-

"Adena, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the 1x09 semi-promo and "Cause I Love You" by Lenny Williams for the inspo. I have at least one more chapter that I'm writing for this, so this isn't the end!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Adena finally get on the same page.

Kat felt like the weightiest of all weights had just been lifted off her shoulders. If the room they were in right now had no ceiling, she probably would have been at risk of floating away. She couldn't even manage to wait for Adena's reaction because everything she felt for her came pouring out as though her mouth had a mind of its own.

"Oh my God, Adena." Kat says as she exhales the breath she had been holding. "I am so in love with you. It's been making me absolutely crazy. You're such a great person and sometimes I can't even begin to comprehend how you put up with my shit. You're so sweet and reliable and caring and passionate and-" Kat takes a breath and studies Adena's face. Adena's eyes are soft and receptive and she's hanging on to every word Kat is saying. So Kat continues, "And I'm not just saying all this because I expect you to say it back. I'm saying it because it's the truth and you deserve nothing but honesty. When I realized that I loved you last week, I freaked out and got scared because I didn't know if you loved me back. But that doesn't even matter because the way I feel about you is independent of how you may feel about me. I love you regardless. Even when it feels like you hate me, even whe-"

-"Kat."

Adena's voice is barely audible. She's now slowly shaking her head from side to side, incapable of saying anything else. She throws her arms around Kat's neck and buries her face into it. Kat isn't entirely sure what's happening, so she reaches up and wraps her arms around Adena in return. She quickly notices that Adena's entire body is shaking. Adena is also silently crying. Kat strokes her hair and tries to hush Adena's cries, but it only makes her cry harder. Desperate, Kat pulls away and cradles Adena's face in her hands.

"Oh, Adena. Baby, please don't cry. Shhhh."

She kisses Adena's lips and then peppers soothing kisses about her face. Kat is shocked when she hears Adena choke out a laugh. It sounds happy in spite of being soaked with tears.

-"Kat." Adena is now smiling and wiping tears away from her face. "How could you ever think I'd hate you? Of course, I love you back. Can't you see that?"

Adena is now giddy with laughter. _That laugh_. Kat hadn't heard that laugh in a while and she had forgotten how much she revered it. It was so contagious and before she knew it, she and Adena were hugging and laughing and kissing and crying and wondering _what on earth_  took them so long to get to this point.

\--

Kat wasn't exactly sure when or how she and Adena had ended up on the bed. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Adena and all she could focus on was the fact that Adena was now straddling her lap and the ache she was feeling between her legs was becoming impossible to ignore. Adena must have been feeling something similar because she was now slowly riding Kat's shirt up, their lips still connected. Kat moans into Adena's mouth at the sensation of Adena's fingertips lightly scratching down her back and across her sides. This move had always made Kat shiver with anticipation, but tonight? The trail that Adena was leaving behind burned and Kat was overcome with an insatiable desire to touch and be touched. She wanted more. She _needed_  more.

"Are you gonna take this off for me or do you need help?"

Adena maintains eye contact with Kat as she wordlessly begins to lift the shirt up over her head. Kat attempts to reach for Adena's shirt to return the favor when Adena grabs both of her arms and moves them away.

-"You've got some nerve trying to make demands right now."

Adena's voice is laced with lust. Typically, Adena would allow Kat to take the lead. It wasn't even a comfort thing, at least not these days. By now, Kat was one hundred percent in her element when it came to the bedroom. _Or the kitchen. Or the living room floor._ It was really more of a practical thing. It drove Kat wild whenever Adena decided to run the show. Too wild. She'd get so eager that it barely took any effort on Adena's part to have her yelling out expletives and calling Adena's name. And it wasn't as though Kat's cries were unwelcome because Adena loved to hear her voice her pleasure. It's just that once Kat was done, she was a limp, useless mess until she had caught her breath enough for another round. And the generally ever patient Adena didn't like to wait when it came to this matter. However, _tonight?_ Adena legitimately could not endure spending another second without having Kat in her mouth. And if she played her cards right, she could draw Kat out _just_  enough to get her fill.

"Oh, is this my punishment for acting out?" Kat enticingly inquires.

-"I don't know, you tell me if you feel I'm taking sufficient disciplinary actions. Lie back."

Kat does just as she's told and within no time, Adena was launching a full out assault on her neck. She licks at Kat's pulse point and then begins to suck on it. Not hard enough to leave a mark. But with just enough pressure to leave Kat yearning for more. Adena lightly nips at the spot before trailing kisses downward and along Kat's collarbones. Adena can tell that Kat's getting restless by the way she's canting her hips upward into Adena's, seeking more friction. 

"God, Adena.." Kat gasps. She reaches for the back of Adena's head and begins to lightly tug at her hair. Adena proceeds to Kat's bra, kissing the top of Kat's breasts where the skin is exposed as she traces her nails along the skin beneath the underwire. Kat's incessant moaning lets Adena know that she's longing for more contact.

-"Sit up." Kat doesn't have to be told twice because before Adena can even ask for her to remove her bra, it's already off and tossed to the side.  Adena pushes Kat back down and begins to draw small circles around her nipple before flicking her tongue at it. Following up with some light suction.

"Fuck. Adena, please."

-"Please, what?" Adena coyly asks as she begins to suck harder, lightly grazing her teeth over the nipple as she pulls away. And in the interest of being fair, she graces the other breast with the same treatment.

"Please, Adena. Touch me." Kat is now helplessly whining and Adena couldn't be more pleased with herself.

-"Is that not what I'm doing?"

Kat is no longer able to handle this game they're playing and grabs one of Adena's hands, guiding it down into her pants to the space between her legs. Kat presses her hand down over Adena's, trapping it as she begins to grind onto it. Adena can feel that Kat has completely soaked through her underwear and silently curses Kat for throwing a wrench in her plans. Because now, she was salivating.Itching for a taste. She skips over the rest of Kat's torso, promising to revisit it later, and swiftly removes Kat's pants, pulling her underwear down along with it. Instantly, Kat's heady scent floods Adena's senses, and though she had never been drunk before, she was certain this must be what intoxication feels like. She bites her lip but can't withhold the moan that escapes her throat as she examines the sight before her.

-"God, you're so wet.." Adena looks up and holds Kat's gaze-"..and so beautiful."- as she leans forward to place a broad, sweeping lick through Kat.

"Ahhh, fffff-yes, baby. Right there." Adena continues to meticulously traverse through Kat's folds with her tongue as though she's trying to chart them out for a mental map.

"Mmmm, shit. Adena, I really need you inside me." Kat is now panting, her voice is an octave higher as she presents her plea. Adena inserts two fingers with little resistance and begins to stroke slowly, savoring the feel of the shallow peaks and valleys within Kat. Memorizing the sensation of Kat clenching down, embracing Adena. She increases her speed and pressure and Kat's mouth falls open in a soundless gape as her eyes slam shut.

-"Kat, look at me."

Kat locks eyes with Adena and she immediately feels as though she's about to collapse. Her eyes, on the verge of rolling into the back her head, are fluttering and struggling to remain open. Adena knows she's in danger of losing her, so she slows down what she's doing to reel Kat back in.

-"No. Not yet." Adena's voice is soft and simultaneously demanding, yet pleading.  But the damage is already done and Kat is well aware of this. She knows she won't be able to hold out for much longer. She also knows she wants to share this with Adena.

"Babe, come here." Adena makes her way back atop Kat, fingers still submerged. She captures Kat's mouth and they both moan into each other as the essence of both sets of Kat's lips mix and meld together. Adena's body is flush against Kat and Kat can't tell where her flesh ends and Adena's begins. She's so close and yet still not close enough. So Kat crams her hand between the two of them, into Adena's pants in search of her final destination and _Fuck, she's dripping_. She glides through with ease and if she wasn't certain before, she could recognize now without a doubt just how much Adena wanted her. _Needed_  her. Kat couldn't tell whether it was the warmth within her own chest or the warmth within Adena that was making her feel feverish. Dizzy, even.

"God, you feel so good." Kat whispers against Adena's lips as she reaches down with her free hand to grasp at Adena's lower back. She and Adena are both rocking into each other in perfect tandem, but their dance starts to lose any sense of coordination as they unravel more and more. They had given up trying to kiss each other a little while ago and Adena's breathing had become more frantic and ragged against Kat's mouth. It is evident that it is now _Adena_  who's fighting to retain control of herself. She's holding back. And Kat doesn't want her to. If Adena was ready to go over the edge, Kat was ready to be there to catch her.

"Let go, baby. I've got you. I'm here." And with that, Adena's body is still for a split second before she's spasming and writhing above Kat. The room is filled with the chorus of Adena's ceaseless moans. It sends Kat into a euphoric daze when suddenly-

-"Ahh, Kat. Don't stop. God, I love you!"

_I love you._

A rush of emotions overtakes Kat as the words crash into her like a freight train. She can't help but explode on impact.

"Fuck! Oh my God, Adena. Mmm, I'm coming!" Kat's hips are now rising and falling as Adena's are falling and rising and it's all becoming too much and before Kat can stop herself, her eyes begin to sting. An all too familiar sensation these past few days. She cries as they climax together. Kat hasn't felt this raw and open in a while. It feels like their first time all over again, and in a way, it is. At this point, their cheeks were pressed together and now that they were both coming down from their respective highs, Adena could feel the wetness of Kat's tears coating the side of own face. She props herself up on her arms, smooths some of Kat's damp hair away from her forehead and looks down at her eyes, which are clenched shut.

-"Was I _that_ bad?" Adena's tone is teasing and Kat can't help but giggle.

"I hate you." Kat opens her eyes and leans up to kiss Adena, smiling contently as she does.

-"Oh, is that right?" Adena pulls away. "Because I could've sworn I heard otherwise not too long ago." Adena smirks affectionately at Kat as she stares into her eyes. They're both silent for a moment. Just taking each other in. It's as though they are each other's peace. It's so quiet that Kat can practically hear Adena's heartbeat.

-"I love you, Kat." Adena breaks the silence and lowers her head into the crook of Kat's neck, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I promise I won't. I love you, too." The declaration flows freely out of Kat. Effortlessly. The words play back over and over in Kat's mind. 

_I love you. I love you. I love you._  

It sounded like a lullaby and Adena must have sensed it too because, within minutes, both she and Adena had drifted off into a serene slumber.

\--

At some point during the night, Kat and Adena had switched positions and Kat's head was now on top of Adena's chest. As Adena woke up, she tried to discreetly move away. _Seriously, Kat's body was like a furnace._  However, she halted herself and instead decided to gently tug at and run her fingers through the hairs at the top of Kat's neck. She loved playing with the curls Kat had back there because they were especially soft. It reminded her of Kat. Kat began to shift a little as she started to wake up as well.

"Well good morning to you, too." Kat groans.

-"Sorry for waking you."

"No. You're really not." Kat and Adena both share a laugh that dies down into a comfortable quiet.

"When did you know?"

-"Hmm?" Adena is still gently combing through Kat's hair when she looks down at Kat in curiosity at what she could be referring to.

"That you loved me? I mean, I feel like I realized for myself last week but now, looking back...I see that I was so hopeless, so early on." Adena chuckles at Kat's confession.

-"Oh, is that why you were sending me nude photos less than forty-five minutes after meeting me?" Kat rolls her eyes as Adena begins to heartily laugh.

"Okay, first of all, it was a tastefully implied nude. I put an emoji over the good bits!"

-"Ah, how silly of me to forget. That was very classy of you."

"And secondly, it was like a whole three and a half days later! I'm not _that_ easy." Kat giggles.

-"Mhmm, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"No, but seriously, babe." Kat's lifts her head and perches her chin up on Adena's chest, waiting for a genuine answer.

-"I always knew."

Adena states this plainly. As though it were as clear as the sky is blue. And maybe it is. Kat is now looking into Adena's honest eyes and she can't believe that before, she hadn't been able to see just how devoted Adena was to her. The signs were all there. The way Adena had tracked her down to 'understand' her after their first meeting. The way she had dedicated an entire piece to her at her show. The way she had decided to stay in New York when faced with an expiring visa. The way she was willing to leave everything behind and commit to Kat after one night together. The way she stormed into Scarlet, desperate to get Kat to merely  _talk_  to her when Kat tried to end things. The way she spent her days in Paris attached to her phone, to Kat, in spite of being averse to cellular devices. The way she was looking at Kat right now. The way she had _always_  looked at Kat. How could Kat have ever thought for a second that Adena may not have loved her the way that Kat loved Adena?

-"What's on your mind?"

"You." Kat's reply was simple. Authentic.

-"Now don't go getting all sentimental on me." Adena jokes. "Speaking of which, can I ask you a question?"

"You've spent the past seven months with your hands up my _chatte_ , I can't believe you're still wondering if you can ask me things."

-"All this time and I feel like that's the only word you really know." Adena shakes her head.

"Well, it's the only word that really matters." Kat winks.

-"Aaanyways, that's what I was going to ask about."

"Mon vagin? Ask away! Notice how I used a different French word this time. You underestimate me." Kat quips.

-"No, the seven months!" Adena doesn't know how Kat is even able to have sex on her mind as often as she does. "Last week, when you said you wanted to do the monthly anniversary thing. That was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Uhhhh, yeah." Kat has a guilty look on her face. "I was just using that as a cover up for the dramatic love profession I couldn't get out. Sorry."

-"No, that works out perfect! I had already figured you were hiding what you really wanted to say, but I wanted to make sure anyway. Because I kind of haven't gotten your gift yet."

"I kind of haven't gotten yours either." Both Kat and Adena collapse into a fit of laughter which somehow lead to gentle, lazy kisses.

"You know, actually, can we still get all fancy and go out tomorrow anyways? I know it's not a year, but seven months is still an accomplishment for me! I mean, it's seven months longer than my last relationship, and that's saying something. I guess you could say I really like you. Or love you. The jury's still out on that one."

Adena grins and shakes her head before lifting up to place a tender kiss on Kat's lips.

"Whatever you want, Kat."


End file.
